


Eggnog and Mistletoe

by raiyana



Series: The Reader Inserts [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: How to steal kisses under mistletoe ;)





	Eggnog and Mistletoe

You’d watched him on and off during the night, really. The auburn hair that had been plaited into a long queue down his back pointed to the firmest set of buns you’d ever seen – encased in a pair of jeans that made you wish to be made of denim for a chance to hug those curves – and the few times he glanced in your general direction those grey eyes reminded you of storm clouds.

Nori.

His name – or, at least, the name Ori called him.

Nori.

Leaning back against the sofa, you sipped your eggnog, trying to decide why you were attracted to the stranger. Sure, he had a great arse, but usually you were more discerning than that, and yet you really just wanted to kiss him, discover how soft that hair really was – daydreaming about squeezing that arse seemed a bit too objectifying for someone you had only just met. Kissing was safer, kissing him, undoing that plait, sliding your hands down, down until you could push your hands into those back pockets…

“He’s single,” Ori said quietly, sliding down onto the sofa beside you. You tensed, your fingers startled into letting go of your cup. Snapping your head to the right, you stared at him, trying to stop yourself blushing, feeling caught out. The last dregs of eggnog seeped into your thick sock, sticking your toes together. Ori smiled, the same shy smile that had made you feel comfortable around him since day one of college.

“Wh-wha?” you stammered, knowing your cheeks could be used to fry eggs.

“Nori,” Ori said, tilting his head slightly, “my brother. He’s single.”

“So?” you asked, aiming for nonchalant and failing miserably.

Ori just smiled, handing you a new cup of eggnog before he got up, crossing the room and dragging his new boyfriend underneath the mistletoe in the doorway.

You tried to hide your blush in the cup.

 

Much later, Ori had disappeared with his boyfriend, and, unfortunately, he was the only one you really knew, and in his absence you had sought refuge in the Christmassy flavour, sitting quietly in a corner of the living room, soaking in the atmosphere. The intoxicating deliciousness of the eggnog had almost banished your usual shyness, though you still hadn’t dared speak to Nori, content to sneak glances in passing.

Nori was _popular_ , in a way that you had always found a little frightening; always chatting with someone or other, laughing, and enjoying the party. Definitely not the kind of person you usually fancied.

 

The party was winding down – you, too, were ready to go home – the buzz still singing in your blood when you got a mad idea.

Feeling reckless, and more than a little inspired by Ori’s earlier example, you got to your feet, swaying slightly as the alcohol made itself known in your head.

 _Nori_.

He was standing by the kitchen island, talking to a woman who had been showing off pictures of her toddler earlier though you’d forgotten her name in the meantime.

“Nori.” You said, smiling widely when it didn’t come out slurred.

“Yea?” he said, turning around. You smiled again. Nori frowned lightly. “You’re… Ori’s friend, yes?” he asked. You did not reply, feeling giddy. Instead, you moved closer.

He was not as tall as you’d thought, you realised. Nori raised an eyebrow at you.

Leaning in, you pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The woman giggled. Pulling back, you smiled at Nori, giving him a wink and turning around to leave.

“Wait, what?” Nori wondered behind you.

“Mistletoe,” the woman replied drily.

A hand wrapped around your wrist, halting you in your tracks. You stiffened, suddenly worried.

“That’s not how you do it,” Nori mused, spinning you around gently. You stared at him, heart racing. Nori smiled cheekily.

Then he kissed you.

 

Softly, at first, almost tentative, and then your hands were on his narrow hips, your fingertips running lightly down the tempting curve of his arse and Nori moaned. Suddenly, his hands were roaming your back, sneaking down to squeeze your arse, too, as his tongue snuck into your mouth.

Kissing Nori was a whole new thing, invading all your senses, your eyes falling shut as you fell into the kiss. Nipping at his lower lip made him make a soft groan, pulling back slightly. Tracing his lip with your tongue brought him back to your mouth, slanting his own slightly, deepening the kiss.

“That’s how you do it,” he murmured, giving you another small kiss.

You smiled, letting go of Nori’s arse with marked reluctance. “Perhaps you’d be willing to give me further instruction…” You could hardly believe it was your voice shaping those words, but Nori’s grin widened.

“Tomorrow?” he asked, “I know a good little place to eat, and there’s that new film come out… we could make a night of it.”

You blushed again, managing a nod that made him smile at you, doing funny things to your heart.

“It’s a date,” you croaked, managing to smile at him before you turned around and fled, forgetting your coat entirely but not even noticing the lack until you reached your own door, grateful that your keys were in the purse still hanging on your shoulder.

You fell asleep with a wide smile.

 

 


End file.
